Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis Tomlinson est un garçon dont la seule obsession est la drogue et se prostitue pour se la payer. Puis il rencontrera Harry, un client qui deviendra bien plus avec le temps. #LarryStylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas. Contient plus ou moins de lemons.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Louis Tomlinson n'avait jamais été aussi triste, honnêtement. Il avait l'habitude d'être heureux, amusant et tous les autres adjectifs utilisés pour représenter la joie. Il n'avait pas toujours été pauvre. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas rester comme un SDF et de faire la fête autant qu'il le pouvait, pour le retirer de cette spirale infernale qu'il se forçait à appeler sa vie.

La cocaïne et ses dix-huit ans n'allaient pas bien ensemble.

Et comme il tournait paresseusement autour de cette barre en fer, le torse huilé et un pantalon violet lui collant à la peau, Louis décida que la drogue était ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Ca et peut-être une corde. Une corde ne serait pas si mal non plus.

« -Hey bébé ! Par ici ! »

Louis ne répondit pas, ne regardant même pas dans la direction de la voix.

_Si je les intéresse vraiment, ils peuvent attendre. _

Il se souvint de ce que lui avait fait son patron la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté la scène trop tôt avec un client. Un œil au beurre-noir et les côtes meurtries pendant plusieurs jours pour lui rappeler les règles. Louis glissa vers le bas de la barre, ses jambes s'enroulant autour quand les notes de _We found love _se terminèrent.

« -Hey ! Par ici ! »

Louis sauta de la scène et marcha en direction de l'homme bronzé aux cheveux noirs de jais qui agitaient les bras.

« -Je suppose que tu me veux ? dit Louis avec un sourire timide, qu'il espérait sexy. »

Il savait ce que le monsieur voulait. Il savait que lui ne voulait pas faire ça. Mais il avait besoin d'argent. Parce que sans argent, il ne pouvait acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas s'acheter de la drogue, il ne pouvait pas se sentir bien, il ne pouvait pas se sentir vivant.

« -C'est exact, oui. Tu vois, monsieur…

-Louis. Je m'appelle Louis.

-D'accord. Louis, mon ami ici, Harry, vient de fêter ses dix-neuf ans et je pensais que tu pourrais lui faire passer un bon moment. »

Harry, dont Louis n'avait même pas remarqué la présence avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne lui pince la joue, avait la peau d'un rouge écarlate évident, malgré les lumières tamisées.

_Ca doit être sa première fois, j'espère qu'il va se dégonfler._

« -Zayn ! siffla Harry. »

_Il s'appelle Zayn ? Bizarre._

« -C'est bon, Harry, dit Louis, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. »

Ca n'allait jamais, mais bien sûr, personne ne le savait, parce que les gens ne se souciaient pas vraiment de ce qu'ils faisaient.

« -Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ? Vous reviens, dans disons… Trois minutes. Tu me demandes et peut-être que nous pourrions nous amuser. Tu peux faire ça ? »

_Dis non, s'il te plait, dis non, Harry, dis non putain._

Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais Harry rougit encore plus avant de bégayer.

« -Euh, oui. »

_Et merde._

Ce fut tout ce que Louis put penser, parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas, parce que personne ne savait à quel point c'est difficile de baiser lorsqu'il ne voulait pas, lorsqu'il était fatigué, les muscles douloureux. Mais il avait besoin de cet argent, il avait besoin de sa drogue, mais aussi attirant qu'Harry était, il ne pouvait vraiment pas maintenant.

« -Bien. A toute à l'heure, bébé, marmonna Louis. »

Zayn lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Louis jeta à Harry le meilleur sourire sexy qu'il était capable de faire pour le moment, et s'éloigna.

Bien, il courra carrément, en fait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus attention, il en avait vraiment besoin, car sans elle, il n'était rien, il avait l'impression d'être une merde, et s'il ne pouvait pas mourir comme il le voulait, la cocaïne lui donner l'impression de ne plus être lui-même. Et même si ça ne durait que quelques minutes, ça valait le coup. Il en avait besoin pour oublier qui il était, d'où il venait, et combien il se sentait sale, sale et sans valeur. La drogue le voulait, elle le voulait tellement qu'elle l'appelait chaque minute de chaque jour et c'était assez pour lui. C'était toujours assez pour lui.

Louis s'arrêta pour demander à son collègue Sandy de le remplacer pour quelques minutes. Il jeta la poudre blanche sur la table de la salle privée qu'il lui était assignée, et commença à la réduire à l'aide de sa carte de crédit. Il prit un des dollars qu'il s'était fait il y a moins d'une heure et le roula. Ensuite, ce fut juste la chaleur, une brûlure passionnante. C'était comme s'il sentait chaque grain de poudre traverser en lui par son nez, explorer son sang, cette affluence dont il était maintenant habitué. Ensuite, cette sensation disparaissait et une nouvelle apparaissait rapidement. La sensation d'être en feu alors que vous êtes gelé, de ne pas savoir si vous êtes tombé ou si le sol s'est simplement ouvert sous vos pieds, être libre.

Juste libre. C'était l'état actuel de Louis, et c'est le terme le plus précis jamais utilisé. En plein trip, il n'entendit pas le faible frappement à la porte, ni les hoquets surpris en face de lui. La seule chose qu'il perçut, ce fut la grande main pulvérisant la sienne sur la table, renversant tout sur le sol.

« -Hey, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Euh, pardon, je suis désolé… c'était un reflex, tu étais… et je… enfin, ce sont des mauvaises choses pour toi.

-Ouais, je sais ! »

Louis prit une profonde inspiration. Harry venait de détruire sa dernière dose, et Louis le trouva beaucoup moins séduisant à cet instant. C'était surtout une question d'argent.

_Je vais lui faire payer des charges supplémentaires_, décida Louis.

« -Excuse-moi. Vraiment, désolé, je voulais juste t'aider.

- Eh bien ne le fais pas ! »

Louis soupira à nouveau et continua.

« -Peu importe, Harry. Poursuivons ce que nous sommes censés faire, hein ?

-Euh, oui. Allons-y. »

_Putain._

C'est le seul mot que le cerveau de Louis put lui envoyer. Il espérait vraiment qu'Harry ne lui en demande pas trop, parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir autre chose que, peut-être, une fellation, ou une levrette, ou encore, un andromaque. Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Louis lui disait qu'Harry n'était pas quelqu'un comme ça et ça le dégoutait qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse à lui. Que ce soit sa propre nervosité ou ses pensées parcourant sa tête, du style _je suis sur le point de coucher avec un drogué putain_, Louis savait qu'Harry n'était pas à l'aise.

« -Actif ou passif ?

-Euh, je m'en fiche un peu, en fait.

-Ok, ouais, donc, viens juste t'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de moi, et je vais faire tout le travail. »

Etonnement, il n'y eut pas beaucoup de travail à faire. Louis monter paresseusement le sexe d'Harry, et à la manière dont ce dernier agripper ses hanches, Louis savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« -Louis, je ne… putain.

-Chut, bébé, tout va bien. Ressens juste le moment présent, chuchota Louis à son oreille. »

Ses mots envoyèrent un frisson d'excitation dans le dos d'Harry, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Louis.

« -Tu aimes ça, bébé ? Moi, me baisant moi-même sur ta bite ? »

Harry émit un petit gémissement que Louis qualifia de oui. Son esprit était encore trouble, de sorte que son dirty talk n'était pas aussi extraordinaire que d'habitude, mais il devait l'être.

« -Vraiment ? M'étirer au maximum pour toi, hein ?

-Putain, Lou… Serré, tu es… vachement serré. »

Louis se claqua vers le bas, frappant violement sa prostate, mais il était bien trop dans les vapes pour sans rendre compte.

« -Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, d'accord ?

-Ok, qu'importe ce que tu veux que je fasse, répondit Harry. »

Sa voix était tendue, l'air bloqué dans sa gorge, et parler devenait l'ultime combat.

« -Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour venir, bébé, d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu viennes rapidement.

-Ok. Je peux... »

Alors Harry jouit, et ferma ses yeux tellement fort qu'ils auraient pu se déchirer, et des étoiles dansaient devant, sa respiration se bloqua complètement, parce que mon Dieu, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon. Une chaine de _Louis Louis Louis Louis Louis_ sortait de sa bouche et il pensait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude et moite se plaque sur ses lèvres.

« -Calme-toi, d'accord ? »

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête pathétiquement, encore étourdi de son orgasme. De plus, Louis ne l'avait pas quitté, la chaleur serrée l'entourant toujours, et Harry ne trouva aucune raison de se plaindre.

« -Je vais descendre de toi maintenant, Harry. Ok ?

-Oui. Non. Non, attends, euh… Ok. »

_Belle élocution_, pensa Louis sarcastiquement.

Louis se retira et se laissa tomber sur le coussin à côté d'Harry. Il trouva son caleçon aux pieds de son client et le remit lentement. Non pas parce qu'il essayait d'allumer Harry ou quoi que ce soit, non, il était juste fatigué, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu jouir le rendait un peu grincheux.

« -C'était incroyable, souffla Harry. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. »

Il y eut un silence tendu entre eux, qu'Harry brisa en premier.

« -Désolé, je n'ai pas pu tenir longtemps.

-Tu m'en dois une, tu sais ça ? ironisa Louis, regardant fixement Harry, qui lui, ne s'y attendait pas.

-Ah oui, désolé ! Si tu veux, je peux… »

Harry fit un geste grossier avec ses mains et pointa l'entrejambe de Louis.

« -Non, pas ça, idiot ! Je voulais parler de ma coke. Tu sais, le truc que tu as renversé au sol ? »

Harry baissa ses yeux vers le sol, un peu effrayé. Il avait entendu sa mère parler des drogués, disant qu'ils étaient des animaux, mais il n'y croyait pas et n'écoutait même pas tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. La seule chose qu'Harry croyait, ce que n'importe qui prenant de la drogue devenait accro, très rapidement, et il n'y avait rien que pouvez vous faire arrêter. Sans parler du fait que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu lui-même.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, je peux y aller et…

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se trouve à chaque coin de rue et qui ne coûte rien, tu sais ! cria presque Louis en se levant et se dirigeant vers le rideau. J'ai besoin que tu saches !

-Ecoute, je suis désolé…

-Arrête de dire que tu es désolé, putain !

-…

-…

-Désolé. »

Louis laissa échapper un rire sans humour et mit ses mains sur son visage. Il inspira profondément. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurnicher. Ce qui est fait est fait.

« -Alors, Harry, avant que je ne te mette dehors, je ferais tout aussi bien d'apprendre à te connaitre un peu, non ?

-D'accord.

-Première question, tu es un beau mec, payer pour le cul semble un peu gênant, tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry fut rapidement choqué.

« -Merci pour le compliment. »

Harry repoussa ses cheveux, et remit correctement en place sa mèche, laissant ses boucles dans un pire état qu'elles ne l'étaient avant. Au moins, cela lui avait permis d'esquiver la question.

« -Tu es rusé, curly. Bref, question suivante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

-Je travaille dans une école de mode. En tant qu'étudiant, quoi.

-Vraiment ? Tu aimes la mode ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu autant de questions ?

-Plus longtemps tu es ici, plus tu payes.

-Alors… Je pourrais tout aussi bien te poser des questions aussi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu te drogues ?

-Tu me dois cinquante dollars. Donne-les-moi et va-t'en, s'il te plait.

-C'était juste une question.

-Et tu me dois toujours cinquante dollars. »

Louis put dire qu'Harry, à son air gêné, venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas le temps de discuter ou quoi que ce soit.

« -Désolé. Je ne voulais t'offenser ou… Désolé. «

Harry leva le regard de ses mains pour regarder Louis dans les yeux, ou peut-être le mur derrière sa tête. Le mur derrière sa tête était beaucoup plus intéressant, et beaucoup moins angoissant.

« -Je n'ai pas l'argent. Mais Zayn, si.

-Je vais le voir tout de suite. A plus tard, Harry. »

Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé pour Harry après. Il allait toujours à l'école quatre jours par semaine, il faisait à manger pour Zayn tous les jours, sa mère était toujours inquiète pour lui, et il ne savait toujours pas comment faire son lit correctement.

La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était son vendredi soir. Le vendredi soir était son évasion, une petite évasion, certes, mais c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Harry pouvait supporter sa semaine.

Vendredi était tout ce qui comptait.

Vendredi était le jour où ses parents lui envoyaient deux-cent £, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait les moyens de payer Louis. Qu'il pouvait voir Louis, être complètement avec Louis, absorber toutes ses caresses et son odeur et juste lui.

Et c'était important, parce que dernièrement, Louis était ce qui importait vraiment.

Ses plans ne marchèrent pas comme Harry l'avait souhaité cependant. Le problème, c'est que ses parents étaient partis en vacances aux Etats-Unis et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui envoyer.

Harry commença à regretter toutes les fois où il leur avait dit qu'il économisait.

Harry et Louis étaient allongés sur le canapé privé post-orgasme, heureux. Louis était toujours enroulé autour d'Harry, après être tombé contre son torse après l'orgasme, et dessinait maintenant des cercles sur ses clavicules. Ce n'était pas la meilleure séance, si vous voulez appeler ça comme ça, Harry était venu trop vite, incapable de contenir ses hormones après presque un mois sans avoir vu Louis. Louis, quant à lui, avait absorbé encore plus de drogue que la première qu'ils avaient fait ça. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas déranger Harry, si seulement il l'avait remarqué. Très probablement, il l'avait remarqué, mais avec le temps, il avait appris à ne rien dire là-dessus, car c'était un sujet délicat pour Louis. Louis n'aimait pas parler de ça, c'est tout. Beaucoup de choses étaient placées dans une case _c'est ce que c'est et je t'interdis d'en parler_ au sujet de Louis. Alors Harry ne faisait pas toute une histoire concernant la drogue.

« -Harry ? chuchota Louis, regardant son amant avec son menton toujours posé contre son torse.

-Oui, Louis ? répondit Harry, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

-Pourquoi tu reviens toujours ici ? Je veux dire, c'est juste… Je ne dis pas que tu ne devrais pas, si c'est ce que tu penses. C'est juste un peu bizarre.

-Je suppose que je t'aime.

-Toi un peu plus que moi. »

Harry sourit faiblement.

-Oui, je sais, je dis juste, peut-être que tu te sens à l'aise. En sécurité, même.

-C'est bien, je suppose ?

-C'est bien, Louis. C'est très bien. »

La route était mouillée et cette nuit était plus sombre que les autres pour Louis. Il n'était pas du genre à traverser ce genre de rue pour avoir ce dont il avait besoin, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le choix. Le vent soufflait fort sous le pull qu'il portait et de la bruine légère ne l'aidait pas à avoir plus chaud.

Louis frappa à nouveau à la porte d'un homme inconnu. La réponse fut lente, l'accueil maladroit, et la rencontre de la nuit était douloureuse pour lui, mais il passa à travers ça. Il serra les dents, gémit quand il pensait que c'était nécessaire, et prit son argent rapidement.

« -Merci d'être venu. Dis à Jerry que j'appellerais plus souvent si tu es là. »

Louis fit un faible sourire à son client et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Il était rude, impoli et brusque, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était courir jusque chez lui pour prendre un bain chaud et soulager ses membres endoloris.

La maison de Louis était loin. Il avait la possibilité de prendre un taxi, encore fallait-il descendre jusqu'au bout de la ville pour en trouver un, car ils se faisaient rares à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Il avait la moitié de son esprit pour son dernier client de la nuit, et il avait tellement peur de payer un taxi et de ne plus avoir d'argent pour se payer sa dose qu'il préféra continuer à pieds. Alors il marcha, il marcha, il marcha, en se disant que ça ira mieux demain. Les lendemains étaient toujours meilleurs, toujours. Le problème était que Louis n'était même pas sûr de vouloir être à demain. La douleur s'aggravait, un poids insupportable sur sa poitrine. Il devait payer son loyer dans deux semaines, et il était sûr que le propriétaire ne prendrait pas une autre fellation en guise de payement, peu importe la conviction qu'il y mettait.

Il prit une minute pour se calmer, se rappelant pourquoi aller chez les clients était important.

Demain, c'est vendredi.

Vendredi signifiait Harry.

Et Louis commençait à penser qu'Harry était plus qu'une personne avec il se sentait bien. Il pensait qu'Harry pouvait être sa drogue, il pensait que ça ne le dérangerait pas d'être drogué d'Harry.

_« -Où veux-tu aller, Louis ?_

_-Comme voyage ?_

_-Oui, comme voyage. Nous pouvons aller où tu veux. Dis-moi juste un endroit._

_-Hum, retourner à Doncaster. Peut-être revoir ma mère._

_-Oh. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus exotique. Comme Rio._

_-Mr Harry, essayes-tu de m'enlever ?_

_-Je pourrais, peut-être. Tu t'y opposes ?_

_-Bien sûr que non. Tu peux me voler. J'irai partout où tu veux aller._

_-Parce que tu es à moi ?_

_-Seulement si c'est pour une nuit. Je t'appartiens. »_

Les amis d'Harry devenaient suspicieux. Il ne voulait pas faire la fête le week-end, il ne voulait pas aller boire un verre après un examen plutôt dur. Il restait dans son appartement et répondait à peine aux SMS.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda Niall, un ami de longue date.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit Harry, marchant vers le dortoir de Niall. »

Harry se lamentait, se plaignant qu'un taxi aurait été beaucoup plus pratique, alors que les dortoirs étaient seulement deux rues plus bas de l'école de mode. En plus, ça leur faisait faire du sport.

« -Tu as été… distant ces derniers temps. Tout ce passe bien à l'école ?

-Oui, vraiment. J'ai finalement réussi mes croquis, même si j'aurais dû les finir plus tôt. Je me suis un peu fait engueuler.

-Ouais, mais les profs n'avaient pas dit que tes créations étaient vraiment parfaites pour la haute couture ?

-Si, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Alors tout va bien. Je vais bien, Niall, vraiment.

-Tu es positif.

-Absolument. Que dirais-tu si on allait boire un verre avec les garçons, s'ils ne sont pas occupés ?

-Ca me parait bien. »

Harry et Louis se voyaient plus souvent, maintenant. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone et se retrouvaient dans un café (même si Louis n'achetait rien à part des scones, parce qu'il trouvait que le café avait un goût abominable.). Parfois, Louis dormait à l'appartement d'Harry, et il le trainait dehors lorsqu'il trouvait qu'Harry étudiait trop. Harry aimait Louis. Il l'aimait vraiment. Mais le sentiment que Louis ne l'aimait pas vraiment, cependant, était fort.

C'était le problème.

Louis était doux avec Harry quand ils se rencontraient. Il lui souriait d'un sourire sincère, petit et mignon. Il l'embrassait avec passion, un signe significatif. Il l'appelait toujours et lui disait des mots adorables (et parfois des trucs cochons) qui illuminait les journées d'Harry.

Ca, c'était le bon côté de Louis. En général, Louis planifiait lui-même leurs rendez-vous, dans ce trou à rat où il travaillait, et leurs séances se terminaient toujours par un baiser sur la joue et 125£, qui appartenaient auparavant à Harry, dans la poche de Louis. Harry essayait toujours de se rappeler qu'il était un client, il essayait, vraiment. Mais c'était difficile lorsqu'il se souvenait du rire de Louis et de leurs conversations tard la nuit, qui convainquaient Louis de rester dormir chez lui. Cela ne semblait pas difficile pour Louis cependant. Il pouvait passer du prostitué au mec sexy au mec amoureux en moins d'une seconde. Parfois, Harry allait au club pour ramener Louis, et ce dernier ne le regardait même pas ou disait à un de ses collègues qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Harry pour le moment.

Harry reconnaissait la profession de Louis quand il se sentait abandonné certains jours. Il reconnaissait que Louis couchait avec d'autres personnes. D'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas lui. Il reconnaissait aussi que sans la profession de Louis, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Leurs nuits étaient tout pour Harry, et il souhaitait simplement que Louis cesse de prétendre et ressente exactement la même chose que lui.

_Ma vie est une boucle_, décida Harry.

Une boucle de tristesse, de bonheur, de plaisir, de déception et de sérénité.

Il détestait ça.

Il allait faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

Le lendemain, Harry décida que la seule façon de résoudre son problème d'apitoiement et de confusion était le sexe et le thé.

Enfin, surtout le sexe. Un peu de clarté ne tuerait personne de toute façon.

Il appela Louis un peu après 13h00. C'était un samedi et aucun des deux n'avait quelque chose à faire. Louis semblait être hésitant dans leur conversation et Harry eut la vague idée qu'il était avec quelqu'un.

« -Louis ? Louis, tu m'entends ? »

Un grésillement passait à travers la ligne, ainsi que le souffle de Louis.

_Ce n'est rien, je suis sûr de ce n'est rien._

« -Ouais, Ha… Putain, Li ! »

Harry entendit un lointain _allez, Louis, viens et raccroche le téléphone_.

« -Tu préfères que je te rappelle ? »

Il y eut un silence, entrecoupé de voix calmes et d'un petit rire.

« -Non. S'il te plait, ne raccroche pas, répondit Louis.

-Alors, tu peux venir aujourd'hui ?

-Je… «

Louis respira bruyamment, ressemblant un petit gémissement.

« -A quelle heure ? demanda Louis, ses paroles semblant étouffées.

-Peu importe, celle qui t'arrange. »

_Il est juste malade, c'est tout_.

Harry entendit un _lève tes jambes_, suivi d'un sourd (mais extrêmement fort) cri de Louis.

« -Ok, on parlera plus tard, Lou. Bye. »

Et il raccrocha sans l'attente d'une réponse.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Si c'est seulement pour une fois, tout ira bien_.

Louis vint plus tard dans la journée. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'appel téléphonique, et Harry faisait en sorte de descendre, descendre, descendre sur Louis. Il s'enfonçait profondément en Louis tandis qu'il perdait pied.

« -Harry, Harry, je vais venir… »

Louis se tortillait, ses mains froissant les draps sous lui, pendant qu'il regardait fixement les yeux d'Harry.

Bleu contre vert. Harry pensa que ça ne pouvait pas être mieux.

« -Dis mon nom. »

Il enroula ses grandes mains autour de la taille délicate de Louis et l'obligea à descendre. La voix de Louis fut tremblante quand il laissa échapper un souffle.

« -Harry…

-Plus fort. »

Harry construit son rythme. Dur et fort, maintenant, faisant l'amour à Louis comme s'il était sien. Et peut-être qu'un jour il le serait.

« -Harry ! »

Louis ferma les yeux, ses doigts griffant le torse de son amant. Harry enveloppa une main autour du cou de Louis, l'obligeant à se calmer pour respirer calmement. Les cuisses de Louis commençaient à trembler, son cœur battait plus vite, résultat des poussées incessantes de son amant.

"-Crie-le, putain.

-Harry ! Oh putain, Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry, s'il te plait, s'il plait…"

Harry s'empara du sexe de Louis, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire faisant un bruit humide quand il commença à le caresser rapidement, faisant venir l'orgasme de son amant.

C'était beau. Le dos de Louis se cambra tellement qu'Harry put sentir son pouls, ses gémissements et ses soupirs sortant involontairement de sa bouche et son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

Harry lui laissa des griffures inutiles sur le dos et les cuisses quand il vint. Il ne griffait Louis pour ses clients, mais pour lui-même. Pour savoir que Louis était réel, qu'il était là, et qu'il était sien. Ils s'allongèrent et regardèrent le plafond, la couette oubliée sur le sol. Harry pensa que c'était la meilleure partie, l'attente. Attendre de voir si Louis allait parler et lui faire entendre sa voix douce et brisée, ou s'il allait s'endormir, permettant à Harry de le voir vulnérable.

« -Tu crois en l'amour, Harry ?

-Je suppose que oui. Pourquoi je n'y croirais pas ?

-Je me posais juste la question.

-Et toi ?

-Non. C'est des conneries.

-Belle pensée positive, Louis. »

Louis sourit faiblement à ça.

« -Sérieusement, c'est tellement incroyable. Comment peut-on croire en ça ? Et une autre bonne question : comment les gens savent qu'ils sont amoureux ? Je sais que certaines personnes disent que tu le ressens, mais comment tu sais à quoi ressemble ce sentiment ? Est-ce que tu demandes à quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'on peut répondre à cette question ? Personnellement, je pense que certaines personnes aiment tellement être amoureuses qu'ils n'hésitent à se mentir pour ça. Pour ce lieu secret qu'ils croient que chaque personne amoureuse va. Et c'est tout à fait incroyable.

-Je t'aime, Louis.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris, répondit Harry en se relevant sur son coude.

-Ecoute, Harry, ce n'est… »

Harry l'interrompit en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

« -Tu te caches parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments. Tu as peur d'être vulnérable face à ce monde. C'est pour ça que tu te drogues. Tu veux oublier qui tu es. Tu es faible, Louis. »

Les yeux de Louis s'assombrirent de colère et il allait répliquer quand Harry s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa doucement. Une simple pression de leurs lèvres et Louis n'eut pas la force ni même l'envie de le repousser. C'était trop bon. Délicatement, Harry fit glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant pour retrouver la sienne. Louis détourna la tête rapidement, par pur manque d'air.

« On ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry, en fermant les yeux.

-C'est ça l'amour, Louis. Tu n'y crois pas parce tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Personne ne t'a appris à aimer.

-Alors, apprends-moi… »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il comprit ce qu'était la drogue. C'est un sentiment indescriptible, qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et pousser des ailes. Il comprit qu'il était drogué. Drogué de Louis. Dépendant de sa peau, de son odeur, de ses yeux, de ses tatouages sur son corps, de ses lèvres si tentatrices. Oui, Harry était drogué. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir, où cela les mènerait. Et il s'en foutait.

**J'ai préféré réécrire la fin du OS, parce que je n'aimais pas la fin originale, je ne la trouvais pas assez romantique ^^' **


End file.
